Fuel-air mixing affects engine performance and emissions in a variety of engines, such as turbine engines. For example, a gas turbine engine may employ one or more fuel nozzles to intake air and fuel to facilitate fuel-air mixing in a combustor. The nozzles may be located in a head end portion of a turbine, and may be configured to intake an air flow to be mixed with a fuel input. Unfortunately, the air flow may not be distributed evenly among a plurality of nozzles, leading to an inconsistent mixture of fuel and air. Further, in a single nozzle embodiment, the air flow may be uneven within the nozzle due to the geometry within the head end of the turbine combustor. As such, uneven or non-uniform flow within the fuel nozzle may lead to inadequate mixing with fuel, thereby reducing performance and efficiency of the turbine engine. As a result, the air flow into the head end may cause increased emissions and reduce performance due to uneven flow of air into each nozzle and among a plurality of nozzles.